Tumblr Prompts
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Collection of the Valdangelo, Percico and Jasico prompts I'm answering on Tumblr.
1. Valdangelo-Hey Bite Size

Leo's new joy in life? Pointing out to Nico how short he was.

When they had first met, Leo had never realized how short Nico really was. His dangerous and angry cover up making him appear bigger then he actually was. So it was a kind of shook to him when he realized Nico's head just reached his shoulder while barefoot.

And he thought he was short and scrawny.

Leo was thinking of buying the company that made those dictionary's, Webster? And changing the word short to _Nico di Angelo. _Because really, had the guy even grown an inch since he was ten?

Percy assured him he had, because at one point Nico had been just a few inches above his waist, and Percy hadn't been tall when he was thirteen.

He was even more delighted when he found out Nico probably wouldn't grow anymore when the camp went through the infirmary for their yearly physical.

"Hey bite size." Leo said when his boyfriend walked into Bunker Nine.

Nico glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"You know, di Angelo, when I first met you I would have coward at that glare, but now that I've realized how little you are its just really fucking adorable."

"I am not little!"

"Babe, you're the size I was when I was like eleven. You're so damn cute. I just wanna wrap your cute little butt up and snuggle you forever."

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

"Aw," Leo cooed. He got up from his desk and pinched Nico's cheek. "You're so endearing when you're angry. It melts my damn heart. Kinda like a puppy who barks at shoes they aren't familiar with."

"I'm not a puppy, Valdez."

"Small enough to be one." Leo wrapped his arms around his fuming boyfriends waist, bending the slightest bit to kiss the top of Nico's head.

Nico grumbled. "'M not small."

"I love how small you are." Leo assured him, he pulled Nico in his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, the top of his head resting perfectly right under his chin without either of them having to bend or stretch.

…..

"Whayda all talking about?" Leo asked. He came up from behind Nico and rested his elbow on top of his boyfriends head.

Jason and Percy's lips twitched in amusement. "Chiron's organizing a quest to retrieve some stupid misplaced godly possession, you wanna go?" Jason asked.

"Sure. When are we leaving?"

"Thursday." Nico grumbled.

Leo looked at Jason and Percy quizzically. "Did you guys hear something?"

Percy turned away, snickering loudly.

"I said Thursday!" Nico repeated.

Leo looked at Jason. "Jason are you messing around with the wind. I swear I heard something!"

"THURDAY!" Nico screamed.

Leo looked down at him, a faux startled expression on his face. "OH hi Neeks! Didn't see you down there!"

Jason burst out laughing.

"YOU'RE ELBOWS ON MY HEAD!"

"Thought you were a walking arm rest, hey shadow boy, answer me a question?" Leo asked eyes wide and innocent. Nico didn't trust them for a minute.

"What?" he grumbled angrily.

Leo smirked. "What's the weather like down there? Does it get colder so close to the ground?"

Nico glared at him and slapped his arm off; Leo lost balance and fell right on his butt.

"I don't know," Nico smirked. "You tell me. Little chilly, Valdez?"

….

"Come on, Leo!" Nico growled.

Leo looked down at him again, smile soft if not a little bit teasing. "What baby?"

"Kiss me!" Nico pleated, tugging at his shirt impatiently, waiting for Leo to bend down and kiss him.

"S' not fair I always have to bend down." Leo teased.

"Leo, come on!" Nico whined, he tugged at Leo's grease covered white shirt harder and tried to drag him down.

"Nah-uh." Leo said. "You come up here."

"LEO!"

Leo tapped his lips and puckered them dramatically before they fell into a gentle laugh.

Nico grumbled.

"C'mon shorties. Up you go!"

Nico stood on his tip toes, grabbing Leo's shoulders for support and kissed his boyfriend gently. Leo ran his hands over Nico's sides, cupping his chin and running his thumb over his grayish white cheek.

"What's it like being on a whole new level, short stuff?" Leo asked breathlessly, holding Nico in place.

Nico tripped him so he was laid flat out on his back in the dirt.

"Whatever, Valdez, I can beat your ass in anything."

"Except a height contest of course."


	2. Valdangelo-Piper Finds Out

**Answer to the prompt "Valdangelo: Someone walking in on them" because apparently im a piece of shit who cant be a decent human being and answer these prompts in order, I promise I eventually will do them all.**

Where are Leo and Nico?" Annabeth asked suddenly, looking around the camp counselor room.

Jason and Percy, along with all the other camp concealers all shrugged, Annabeth glared at them. "Well we cant go on with the meeting without them," she said, rolling her eyes when none of them made a move.

Percy groaned and laid his torso out on the ping pong table. "I'm tired!" he complained. "Jason you go get them."

"I'm comfortable, you go get them." Jason responded, leaning back in his chair.

"I had training all day, you get them!" Percy whined.

"So did I! I was up before you where, you go get them!"

"It was your choose to get up at the crack of the sky's ass Grace, i mean really w-

"Oh for the gods sakes!" Piper said, getting to her feet in annoyance, nearing sending her chair flying. "It'll go get them you big babies."

Percy and Jason continued to glare at one another, looking unfazed. Piper and Annabeth shared an exasperated look before the daughter of Aphrodite headed for the door. Conner and Travis were making a bet about who would wind the glare off between the two demigods, Katie was trying to reel her boyfriend in, looking exasperated. Gods, sometimes she felt so bad for all the girls, including herself. Boys were just so stupid sometimes.

Piper mad her way across the grounds of the dark camp, grumbling about her boyfriend. She went to the Hephaestus cabin and poked her head in, most of the kids were sitting on the floor, headphones in and tinkering away at little inventions, all except for Jake, who sat up on his bandaged shoulders when he saw her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, frowning.

"Nah, have you seen your brother?" Piper asked.

"Which one?" Jake said, letting out a low chuckle.

"The stupid one."

"Still need to narrow it down I'm afraid."

several pieces of metal got thrown at the bandaged boy halfheartedly.

"Leo." she confirmed, a slow smile growing on her lips. Besides Leo, Jake was definitely her favorite Hephaestus kid, she almost wished she had more time to hang around.

Jake shrugged. "Hey!" he called. "Any of you idiots seen Valdez?"

Nyssa looked up slightly from her tinkering. "Saw him going into thirteen."

Piper frowned. What was Leo doing in the Hades cabin?

"Um….thanks Nyssa, I'll go check it out. See you guys later."

she got a few halfhearted waves from Leo's siblings, she smiled affectionately, closing the door behind her tightly. She walked threw the rest of camp and began walking up the front steps of the hades cabin, wondering why Leo was in Hades' cabin.

She stopped abruptly on the porch, her hand out to grab the door handle. What exactly was making noises like a fucking kitten in there? She frowned and opened the unlocked door.

"Hey Leo are you-"

Piper choked on her own breath, to shocked to even try to look away.

Leo had Nico's back pressed up against the head board, his fingers leaving bruises on the boys grayish white hips, lips biting and wet, Nico's legs were clamped tightly around Leo's hips, his hands clawing at the Hispanic's tanned back, making inhuman, high pitched, kitten like noises. Their hair was tousled, their cheeks were pink, lips bright red. Leo was thrusting into Nico, sloppy and eager, Nico pushed back towards him, breathless and impatient for contact.

She screamed before she could stop herself.

"FUCKING GODS!" Leo screamed, he grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and threw it over his hips and Nico's naked, flushed body. "Piper what the fuck!"

Piper's hands flew up to cover her eyes. "You didn't come to the meeting!" she squealed.

"Fuck that was today?" Leo muttered. "Fuck-Pipes, what the fuck-dont you know how to knock?" he demanded.

"I DIDNT THINK I WOULD FIND MY BEST FRIEND FUCKING ANOTHER DUDE!" Piper screamed, defensive.

"Does it even matter-shit-Nico stop your gonna fall—-godsdammit idiot here's my shirt, put it on—-does it really matter who I'm fucking?"

"Of course it doesn't, I just didn't think you where-"

"Into di Angelo?"

"Well it looks like you were a little bit to into him." Piper grumbled.

Leo laughed good naturedly. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Piper opened her eyes to see Nico in a white button up, tucked under the blankets, a pillow covering his blushing face, Leo sat on the edge of the bed, his pants hanging loose on his hips, suspenders hanging on his naked shoulders.

"How-how?" Piper babbled, not able to form correct sentences.

Leo smiled, slipping on his shoes. He got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Come with me, I'll uh….explain everything."

"Right, yeah, okay, explaining." Piper muttered, following him out of the porch.

"Be right back baby, don't get dressed." Leo said, head ducked into the room before closing the cabin door.

Leo interlocked his and Pipers arms and walked them down the steps.

"Now where shall I start my heroic horny tale?"


	3. Jasico-Lovely Child

**Answer to the prompt "Nico comforting Jason." Jasico is so easy to write, I loved doing this one.**

Nico found his boyfriend in a rather troublesome state. The blonde was lying on his stomach in the Zeus cabin, chin on his folded hands and staring at the wall a few inches in front of his face. Nico dropped his traveling bag to the floor, but Jason didn't react like Nico had expected him too. Which is to mean, he didn't react at all, usually Jason would have jumped to his feet and gathered him up in his arms and kissed him until he couldn't breathe.

"Jason?" he asked.

Jason looked up slightly, just with his cool blue eyes. "Hey," he muttered.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked, he frowned and made his way across the cabin, eyeing the giant Zeus statue for a moment before sitting on the floor by Jason's head.

Jason shrugged in response.

Okay what the hell.

"Jason," he muttered, he reached out a hesitant hand and ran his fingers through Jason's grown out corn silk hair, sweeping the floppy little bit in the front back and gently massaging his head. Jason tilted his head the slightest bit, letting out a sigh. Jason's eyes are the slightest bit red rimmed, like he had begun to cry but had then decided it wasn't worth it and had stopped.

"Are you okay?"

Jason sighed and nodded. He rolled onto his back and looked at up at the ceiling, a frown gracing his seemingly perfect face.

Nico got up and sat on his knees next to Jason, he let his jacket slip off his shoulders and onto the floor. Nico stroked his boyfriends face, frowning deeply.

"You're not okay Jason….what happened?" Nico's eyes were fierce and protective but Jason didn't seem interested in them, he just continued to stare at the ceiling like he was in a deep trance, lost in his own thoughts. Nico knew what that was like.

He kicked off his converse and shimmied down the bed a little, then laid his head on Jason's shoulder, a pale hand reaching out to stroke Jason's clothed chest. Jason let out a sad sigh and moved slightly to lay a kiss on Nico's forehead. He laid his chin on top of Nico's head with another sigh, his arms coming slowly to wrap themselves around Nico's thin frame.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" Nico grumbled, fighting off a pout. It wasn't fair, Jason was always there for him when he was upset, Jason always got him to talk, why couldn't he do the same?

Nico sat up and Jason's head fell into his lap, he stroked the blonde hair gently, thinking.

Jason always comforted him with words because he was good with them Nico….Nico wasn't good with words, he never had been. When he was a kid he would annoy people with them, now he couldn't be social to save his life. Besides Jason, the only people who had ever comforted him where Percy-and fuck he didn't know how to comfort for shit to be honest. Hazel-who was good with words like Jason. And his mother and Bianca. They had always comforted him by….well by doing what he was doing right now. Putting his head in their laps and stroking his hair. Except they would be singing too.

Nico knew he had a decent voice. His mother had had a beautiful voice, and she had past it down to him and Bianca. The problem was he didn't know many songs in English besides Disney movie songs. And he doubted Jason wanted to hear _Friends On The Other side _or _Part of Your World_ when he was in need of comforting.

So he started singing the lullaby that he knew best, the one his mother sang to him every single night before he went to bed. It was supposed to be between a child and a mother, it even had the word mother in it, but besides Jason, when Nico thought love, he thought this lullaby.

_"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna." _He sang, Jason looked up at him slightly, Nico smiled gently down at him and continued to sing,

_"Nella braccia della mamma" _Jason raised an eyebrow the slightest bit, noting the word mama. Nico flicked his nose gently and Jason almost smiled.

_"Fa la ninna bel bambin_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_."

Nico finished, fighting off a smile at the amusement on Jason's face.

"Don't make fun of my song." Nico chided lovingly.

"You called yourself mama. Twice." Jason said, the corner of his lips turning up.

"I also called you a child. Several times. It doesn't matter, it's supposed to be comforting."

"It's funny." Jason said, thought he could see in his cornflower blue eyes that he apprechaited the song greatly.

"My mother used to sing that to me every night. It helped me sleep." Nico admitted, his face twisting for the moment in grief.

Jason leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are you gonna tell me what it was about?" Nico asked, dragging his fingers threw his hair again. Jason seemed to think about it for a moment.

"It doesn't matter now." Jason finally said. Nico believed him, he could tell it didn't bother Jason as much now, if at all.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Sing to me again? I love your voice."

Nico smiled and kissed Jason's forehead. "Okay."


End file.
